O caso do kelpie
by Co-Star
Summary: Quando se conhece um kelpie, dificilmente se sai intocado. Um breve e delicioso relato sobre esse encontro mágico havido muito antes do Conde Cavaleiro Azul surgir na vida da esperta Fairy Doctor. LydiaxKelpie
1. One

**01**

_Escócia, 1880_

Era Primavera, Lydia nunca tinha visto seu jardim tão florido. Claro que também fazia pouco tempo que morava naquela encantadora casa. Havia se mudado para a Escócia fazia exatamente um ano, viajara até lá com intuito de estudar. Entretanto, sua área de pesquisa era uma muito incomum e as pessoas não entendiam Lydia.

Ela sempre fora diferente dos demais. Tinha olhos verdes e cabelos cor de ferrugem, além de poder ver fadas.

Na frente do portãozinho de sua casa estava pregado um anúncio dizendo que ela prestava serviços como uma Fairy Doctor, especialista em fadas, afinal, as pessoas podiam não ver as fadas, mas ainda assim, muitos problemas que tinham eram causados por elas. Não que todas as fadas fossem malvadas, a maioria era só um pouco travessa, como os brownies, pequenas criaturas de cor de chocolate e aparência meiga e levada, que brincavam de se equilibrar pelo portãozinho bem naquele instante.

Contudo, poucas pessoas davam crédito e vinham consultar Lydia, porque não acreditavam na fadas. Já se tinha ido esse tempo, e sempre que Lydia encontrava crianças e conseguia conversar com elas, buscava convencê-las da existência das fadas, porque as crianças eram as únicas que ainda podiam aceitar a idéia, a mente ainda espaçosa, e eram assim a única esperança das criaturas encantadas.

_Ah, Nico… como as fadas aceitam se passar despercebidas assim? –Lydia agachou diante de seu canteiro de camomilas, colhendo flores. Os brownies soltavam gritinhos empolgados do portão, divertindo-se bastante, os olhos brilhando. Lydia os observou de longe e sorriu. –Ninguém mais acredita nas fadas… –e lamentou para seu fiel companheiro, um gato de pêlo cinza claro e felpudo e olhos expressivos.

_Oras, Lydia, os tempos são outros. E como sabe, às vezes pode ser oportuno para uma fada poder passar despercebida.

_Sim… –Nico era mesmo muito sensato.

_E também, sempre terão você.

Diante do último comentário, Lydia abriu um lindo sorriso.

_Você tem razão, Nico. Embora ainda não ache isso justo.

Não se surpreenda por ter notado o gato falar. Nico também não era um gato comum, mas uma fada disfarçada de felino.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

_Mesmo assim, o dia está tão lindo, me deu vontade de dar um passeio. Que tal, Nico?

_Acho que vou recusar. Divirta-se, Lydia. –e já foi dando as costas, andando sobre duas patinhas.

_Nico! Eu sou uma moça do campo de fato, entretanto não deveria deixar uma dama sair sem um acompanhante! –ela reclamou, lembrando-o num tom um pouco repreensivo.

Nico parou e pensou sobre o assunto.

_Está bem… –o ponto fraco de Nico era ser considerado um cavalheiro. Qualquer coisa que o fizesse sentir-se como um lorde o atraía. O conhecimento estava certamente do lado de Lydia.

_Obrigada! Vou apanhar minha sombrinha.

_E as luvas!

_Luvas?

_Claro! Não vou andar com uma dama sem luvas. –mas Nico podia ser bem exigente nos seus gostos. Lydia riu a bom rir, mas concordou.

Usava um vestido azul-marinho naquela manhãzinha. Por morar numa área rural, não era necessário roupas muito chique, embora aparecesse linda com o vestido. A fita no pescoço de Nico combinava, o deixando ainda mais pimpão.

A menina ajeitou de leve os longos cabelos e calçou as luvas enquanto Nico a esperava na porta da frente, já com a sombrinha rendada.

_Como estão meus bigodes, Lydia?

_Simplesmente perfeitos!

Saíram assim, tranquilamente, em uma mão de Lydia, a sombrinha, e na outra, Nico. Caminharam muito tempo fronte aos pitorescos jardins e bosques verdejantes. Vários passarinhos e pequenos animais os assistiam discretamente. E já era próximo das nove horas quando alcançaram a estalagem no que seria o centro da vila. Foram tomar o desjejum lá.

Ao entrar, Lydia foi prontamente recebida pela estalajadeira, que a conduziu até uma mesa e anotou o pedido.

Na mesa vizinha, haviam três cavalheiros conversando em tons graves, bebericando chá com leite.

_Não posso acreditar! Em que mundo vivemos? –disse um, de farto bigode ruivo.

_Os pais hoje em dia não se preocupam mais com seus filhos! –completou o segundo, o mais velho de todos, usando um pince-nez.

_Sem dúvida, um escândalo. Uma moça tão jovem levada por uma morte tão tola! Puro descuido! –e o mais jovem de todos, usando um laçarote no pescoço, arrematou.

Lydia e Nico entreolharam-se diante do assunto intrigante.

_Também, a juventude não é fácil! Na minha época, nenhuma moça saía desacompanhada para nadar! –o Senhor Pince-nez lembrou, ultrajado.

_Sim, esse não é o primeiro caso! Não faz nem dois meses que morreu a outra jovem, ainda mais nova que essa! –o Senhor Bigode estimou. –Ainda bem que essas coisas não acontecem em nossa cidade.

_É preciso proibir essas crianças de saírem à noite. –e o Senhor Gravata anunciou orgulhoso, tal tivesse encontrado a solução perfeita.

_Desejam mais alguma coisa, senhores? –a estalajadeira veio trazer o pedido de Lydia e aproveitou para perguntar.

_Mais um pedaço de bolo. –Senhor Gravata foi pronto em dizer.

_Estão comentando o caso do afogamento da moça da cidade vizinha? –a senhora indagou, levando uma mão ao peito.

_A senhora é muito bisbilhoteira, mas sim, de fato estamos. Cuide de manter suas crianças em casa durante a noite! –e duramente, Senhor Pince-nez foi recomendando.

_Claro!

_Que estranho, Nico… –Lydia sussurrou para o gato na cadeira ao lado. –Tenho certeza que há alguma fada envolvida nisso.

_Sim… um kelpie provavelmente.

_Kelpie? Precisamente! Temos de investigar isso… –foi dizendo determinadamente, enquanto um brownie perto do prato de bolo a assistia e furava a massa com seu pequenino indicador.

Nico espantou a fadinha apressadamente, e concluiu:

_Porém, será perigoso, principalmente para você.

_Não, iremos pesquisar uma forma de deter esse kelpie cruel. Tenha certeza. –e cortou um pedaço do bolo de limão com chocolate para Nico, enquanto os três cavalheiros na mesa vizinha assistiam a cena, horrorizados.

Quando Lydia notou, sorriu sem graça, e brincou:

_Meu gato é dado à luxos. –e riu com modo inocente.

Os homens cochicharam qualquer coisa, mas Lydia não conseguiu escutá-los. Talvez preferisse assim.

Depois de tomada a refeição e de desembolsados os xelins para estalajadeira, Lydia apressou-se para casa, completamente concentrada no trabalho. Nico ia andando junto dela, então no chão, atento ao caminho.

_Veja só, Lydia! Uma visita! –e foi o primeiro a perceber uma mulher parada em frente ao portãozinho da casa em que viviam. Ele arrumou os bigodes e pôs as patinhas dianteiras no chão.

_Bom dia. –cumprimentou Lydia amigavelmente, interessada em ajudar.

_'Dia. A senhorita é a Fairy Doctor?

_Pois não, Lydia Carlton, ao dispor. –e mesurou meigamente. E não pôde deixar de notar que a mulher tinha alguma coisa peculiar no olhar. –Vamos, entre para conversarmos.

A senhora a seguiu. Não era uma mulher velha, sua idade devia não passar dos quarenta anos. Tinha uma aparência séria e um pouco refinada, porém obviamente era uma mulher do campo, usando um vestido similar ao da menina, porém marrom. Seus olhos castanhos mostravam-se um pouco parados e com uma luzinha solitária em cada um.

Lydia a sentou em sua sala de estar, ofereceu chá, e ao ouvir a recusa, sentou-se também, e Nico pulou para deitar ao lado dela.

_Muito bem, qual o nome da senhora?

_Miss Cathy Huey. Miss Carlton, preciso da sua ajuda. –Cathy não queria perder tempo. Lydia, notando isso, assentiu, encorajando-a a falar. Via algo de triste na mulher e sentia pena. –Sou da cidade vizinha, a senhorita conhece?

_Não, mas apreciaria fazer uma visita.

Cathy sorriu, mas tristemente.

_E lá existe… certo rapaz, um forasteiro. Não sei seu nome. Toda noite tenho observado-o. Ele aparece na taverna da minha família, pouco depois do anoitecer. Muitas vezes conversou comigo, contudo, sempre que deixa a taverna, leva uma moça. Inclusive, essa moça que se afogou, Helen… a última vez que a viram, foi com ele.

_Entendo… Você já seguiu esse rapaz depois que ele sai da taverna, Miss Huey?

_Não tenho essa coragem. Ainda mais depois do que houve com a Helen.

_E o que acontecia com as outras moças que o acompanharam?

_Foram encontradas próximas do grande lago sem qualquer lembrança clara do que foi feito do rapaz.

Lydia assentiu. Miss Huey parecia perturbada depois de dar o relato.

_Miss Huey, gostaria de ver isso de perto. Pode me levar até a sua casa?

Nico se ergueu ao lado de Lydia, assustado. Não concordava.

_Com certeza, Fairy Doctor. Espero que possa fazer alguma coisa por mim.

_Darei meu melhor. Espere um pouco, vou fazer uma mala para te acompanhar. Nico, faça companhia para Miss Huey.

O gato encarou Lydia e assentiu relutantemente. Mas a mulher apenas olhava baixo, torcendo as mãos, muito melancólica.

A influência de um kelpie certamente é muito forte! –Lydia ia pensando enquanto ajeitava as coisas. –E nem tive tempo de pesquisar uma defesa contra seu feitiço… Porém, não posso deixar de resolver essa questão! Não posso permitir que um kelpie fique partindo corações e roubando vidas assim.

Lydia apanhou um livro antigo e pesado que praticamente ocupou toda sua mala. Depois, completou o espaço com um vestido, uma muda de roupas interiores e de meias. Fez um coque no cabelo, apanhou o chapéu e apareceu na sala, pronta para a pequena viagem.

Miss Huey se pôs de pé com a entrada da Fairy Doctor. Nico ficou invisível e foi seguindo as moças até o ponto de coches. Dali meia-hora haveria um para a cidade vizinha.

_Miss Huey, quando esse rapaz conversou com você, como se comportou?

_Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, Miss Carlton. Meu coração acelera só de pensar. Um rapaz tão gentil e educado… não posso acreditar que seja um criminoso. Mas a família de Helen só fala em matá-lo, temo que ele não sobreviva essa noite…

Lydia arregalou os olhos. Nenhum humano poderia lutar contra um kelpie.

_Não se preocupe. Vou resolver essa questão. Você verá! Eis: nosso coche! Vamos subir.

_Claro. Fairy Doctor, não te perguntei: quanto vai custar os seus serviços?

_Veremos isso depois.

Miss Huey assentiu. Fizeram a viagem em silêncio. Mais quatro pessoas e um terrier estavam com elas. O cachorrinho encarava Lydia suspeitosamente, porém ela não entedia por que. Não havia nenhum brownie por ali. Deu de ombros.

_Ah! Nico! –e exclamou, no meio do silêncio.

_Perdão, Miss Carlton? –Cathy indagou.

_Meu gato… esqueci dele.

_Ssh… Lydia. Estou aqui. –e um sussurro muito discreto alcançou o ouvido de Lydia, que suspirou aliviada.

A viagem levou quarenta minutos. Com olhos presos na janelinha do grande coche, Lydia apreciava a vista por cima de uma cabecinha ruiva – uma criança que sentava ao seu lado. A paisagem bucólica ia passando, os campos amplos pintados de ovelhas, o céu azul pintado de nuvens. O ritmo da carruagem era constante, Nico estava ficando cansado.

Do lado de fora, um homem anunciou o nome do ponto de parada. As duas senhoritas desceram da carruagem e Nico ousou ficar visível. Tinham chegado.

_Veja, Miss Carlton, seu gato. –Cathy apontou o animal no chão. Lydia fitou Nico, espantada, e depois sorriu.

Seguiram sua viagem, a pé então. Mais dez minutos e chegaram à casa de Miss Huey. Sua propriedade era grande, e nos fundos, por onde entraram, havia uma lagoinha com sapos, libélulas e peixinhos.

_Fique à vontade, Miss Carlton.

_Você mora sozinha aqui?

_Meus pais moram no centro, próximo à taverna.

Lydia assentiu e acompanhou Cathy pela pequena escadaria, chegando ao quarto de hóspedes. Lydia deixou a mala e pediu para Cathy acompanhá-la até a taverna e depois ao lago.

Notou pelo jardim, especialmente perto dos canteiros de flor, alguns brownies saltitando. A Primavera era a melhor época para ver fadas.

Fizeram todo o percurso, Lydia conheceu a família de Cathy e também a família de Miss Helen, que fazia dois dias que tinha sido enterrada, simbolicamente, já que ninguém encontrara o corpo. Prestou as condolências, ouviu a mãe reclamar, testemunhando quanto ao moço misterioso.

_Ele apareceu outra vez desde o acontecido? –Lydia interrogou.

_Só uma vez. Ontem. Foi falar comigo… –Cathy inexpressivamente respondeu.

_Ah! Miss Huey! Tome cuidado com esse homem! Nós só dormiremos tranqüilas depois que ele for enforcado! Ele levou minha Helen! –a mulher irrompeu, em pânico, agarrando as mãos de Cathy.

_Tudo bem, estou aqui para resolver isso. –Lydia consolou a senhora, que ainda trajava pesadas roupas pretas. Para Lydia, não era certo usar negro na Primavera.

As duas senhoritas deixaram a casa, pensativas e silenciosas. Poucos passos depois, Lydia exclamou:

_Nico! –e olhou em volta, mas nada do gato. Teria ficado invisível outra vez? Deu de ombros. Cathy não se importou muito.

_Está anoitecendo. –Cathy estreitou o xale junto ao corpo. –Vamos para a taverna.

_Ai, Lydia! Você está escarnecendo do perigo. –Nico sussurrou do chão.

_Não, precisamos acabar com esse sofrimento!

Lydia se sentou numa mesinha redonda, observando o redor. Nico apareceu em cima da mesa, sentado como gente. Por muito tempo os dois ficaram assistindo as pessoas entrar e sair, rir e beber, falar alto e tocar música. Cathy lhe serviu um ensopado como jantar, e conforme foi solicitado, trouxe um pratinho menor para que Nico comesse.

Então, alguma coisa aconteceu. A luz baixa, os vultos beirando o indefinido, o som alto – nada foi suficiente para ofuscar uma nova presença. Os olhos verdes de Lydia encontraram a face do estranho com a maior facilidade. Lá vinha um rapaz alto, pele dourada do Sol, cabelos intensamente pretos, cobrindo-lhe a nuca, sem corte, e olhos profundos, pretos também. Certeiramente se prenderam em Lydia, ela até sentiu um arrepio.

_Lydia… –Nico sussurrou, seguindo o olhar da menina.

A presença daquele rapaz perturbou os dois, os únicos capazes de detectarem o poder mágico que ele encerrava.

A impressão que teve é que o rapaz ia vir direto ao seu encontro, mas ele se distraiu no balcão, conversando com as pessoas por ali. De qualquer modo, foi óbvio que sorriu para Lydia, e desde o balcão ainda a olhava de vez em quando. O olhar dele a obrigava ficar parada no lugar. Não havia mais dúvidas para ela. Tratava-se de um kelpie.

_Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo, não tem? –Nico murmurou.

As pessoas em redor não pareciam desagradadas da presença do rapaz. Se ele realmente fosse o kelpie que todos odiavam, não estaria ali tão tranquilamente, ludibriando todos, rindo junto.

_As fadas só podem assumir uma forma, não é? –a menina certificou-se.

_Sim, só uma forma.

Cathy veio servir uma rodada de cerveja para uns cavalheiros próximos de Lydia, que aproveitou e questionou:

_Veja lá, Miss Huey. É aquele o rapaz? –e indicou o moreno de camisa azul perto do balcão.

Miss Huey olhou longamente o homem, e depois negou com a cabeça.

_Nunca vi essa pessoa. –e a mulher adicionou.

As duas deixaram os olhos na figura dele, quando repentinamente, o próprio voltou-se e fez sinal para Cathy, querendo fazer um pedido.

_Cathy, não olhe nos olhos dele. –Lydia recomendou e deixou a senhorita partir. Assistiu os dois conversarem, e por algum motivo estranho, o rapaz não prestava muita atenção em Cathy, mas olhava diversas vezes em direção de Lydia.

_Vamos embora, Lydia! –Nico não gostava do que notava.

_Não podemos! Precisamos resolver isso.

_Ele é um kelpie! Você vai acabar como a tal de Helen!

_Nico! Isso não é comentário que se faça!

E de tão entretidos na discussão, nem notaram que o rapaz vinha até eles.

_Hey… –cumprimentou informalmente. Os cabelos dele ainda estavam pingando.

Imediatamente, Nico sumiu.

_Nico… –Lydia rosnou, um pouco assustada na verdade.

_Perdão?

_Não, não foi nada.

_Posso me sentar?

Lydia abriu um sorrisinho nervoso. Levou uma mão ao peito, assentiu, por fim. Precisava entrevistar aquele kelpie para conseguir tirar conclusões acertadas sobre o caso que resolvia. Não devia ter medo.

O rapaz olhava-a com uma expressão de diversão, um sorriso que era só uma linha entre seus lábios, e os olhinhos apertadinhos sempre presos no rosto um pouco pálido da moça.

_A senhorita é nova por aqui.

_Estou de passagem.

_Certo… –sorriu outra vez. Ela quase franziu a testa, sem entender porque o rapaz sorria tanto. Afinal, ele era um kelpie, e seduzir era uma das especialidades deles. –Estou aqui para conhecer uma garota.

_Verdade?

_Aquela ali, do cabelo louro… –e ele apontou Cathy. Foi muito gentil da parte dele chamá-la de garota. Lydia sorriu, achando-o engraçado, e assentiu depois.

_Miss Huey é uma boa moça.

_Parece. Meu irmão… não para de falar dela.

_Seu irmão?

_Sim, caçula ainda. Acho que o amor não se importa com idade. –e o kelpie olhou Lydia astutamente.

_Pois é… –ela desviou a vista. Mergulhou em pensamentos a respeito do caso. Quais seriam as intenções daquele kelpie? Será que ele iria levar Cathy para o irmão dele? Não fazia sentido.

O kelpie, riu um pouquinho. Tinha se interessado pela moça desde que entrou no lugar. Achou o gosto do irmão muito estranho. Porém percebeu mesmo que a tal Miss Huey já estava completamente tomada. Em sua opinião, a moça ruiva era muito mais interessante, bonita e apropriada. Imediatamente percebeu que não era uma humana comum e que dificilmente conseguiria ganhá-la do jeito clássico. Fairy Doctors merecem um tratamento diferenciado. Naquele tempo em que estiveram em silêncio, ficou analisando o rosto da moça. A pele era tão macia, rosada… poderia ser bem apetitosa, porém, não conseguiria comê-la. Era preciosa demais para virar refeição, além de que nem sentia fome. E os olhos verdes que ela usava para vê-lo eram raros demais para serem inutilizados.

Lydia sentia que ele a analisava, mesmo que não estivesse olhando para ele. E decidiu que era hora de pôr tudo às claras.

_Muito bem… vim aqui por causa do estranho caso de afogamento de Miss Helen. Você ouviu algo a respeito?

_A senhorita não é da polícia, certo? –foi um chiste muito bem executado, e Lydia sorriu para ele.

_Não. Sou uma Fairy Doctor. Tenho certeza de que esse afogamento foi causado por um kelpie. Conhece algum relato de kelpie nessa região?

_Conheço relatos sobre kelpies em toda a Escócia.

_Não serve. Preciso da história que aconteceu aqui, há aproximadamente uma semana atrás.

_A senhorita é bem mais esperta do que pensei.

Ela sorriu astuta e assentiu. O kelpie riu também, debruçando-se um pouco sobre ela, instigando-a.

_Se você me seguir, podemos resolver esse problema.

_Como? Vai querer fazer um negócio comigo?

_Jamais! Tenho certeza que não vai honrar seu trato.

Kelpies são mesmo arrogantes! –Lydia se impacientou. –Porém, muito espertos. Não posso subestimar esse…

_Se eu te seguir, para onde vai me levar?

_Para Helen.

_Helen? Está viva?

_Sim… meu irmãozinho, ele acabou cometendo um erro. Vim aqui para desfazê-lo. Sabia que ele estava correndo certo risco…

Lydia enfim franziu a sobrancelha. Debruçou-se na mesa, imitando o kelpie, instigando-o por sua vez.

_E como é que pretende fazer isso? O que foi que realmente aconteceu?

O kelpie jogou o corpo para trás, contando com o encosto da cadeira para ampará-lo. Passou a mão nos cabelos, sorrindo como um bom escocês, largo e vibrantemente, e depois fitou Lydia.

_Ele se enganou. Não era em Helen que estava interessado.

_Desde quando vocês realmente se interessam pelas pessoas?

_Oras, está insinuando que não temos coração?

_Vocês vêm causando problemas demais aqui para quem têm coração!

Ele estalou os lábios, olhando outra direção. Os olhos negros que possuíam eram tão misteriosos. Lydia ficou fitando o perfil perfeito dele, intrigada sobre a próxima reação.

_Seu irmão por acaso acha que Miss Huey é mais apetitosa que Helen?

_Até agora não entendia o que passava pela cabeça desse meu irmão. Olhando para você, consegui. –e voltando-se para ela, confessou. Lydia sentiu arrepios, que sensação terrível para se ter diante de um kelpie! Sua sorte era que ele não tinha intenções de enfeitiçá-la, caso contrário já estava pulando com ele dentro do lago para nunca mais voltar. O que seu pai pensaria disso?

_Eu acho melhor encerrar nossa conversa agora, senhor. –e observando o movimento na taverna, viu Cathy pegar o xale.

_Por quê? –manhoso, o kelpie replicou.

_Veja só, minha cara Cathy está pronta para voltar para casa.

_Sendo assim, vou acompanhá-las.

_Não tem por que. –Lydia ergueu-se.

_Eu insisto. –Kelpie levantou-se, em respeito e a seguiu, mesmo que Lydia o olhasse reprovando.

_Quem é esse, Miss Carlton?

_Ele é… –e Lydia olhou a face mística do kelpie. –Um velho conhecido, Senhor Kain…

Ele fez uma mesura elegantíssima e sorriu gentilmente, o que era muito inesperado para um kelpie, e Lydia achou tudo extremamente esquisito. Com pouca emoção, Cathy respondeu a mesura. O kelpie olhava-a, analista, o olhar da mulher estava completamente tomado pelo redemoinho, e o coração sofria, porque estava apaixonada por um rapaz misterioso e inexplicável.

_Senhor Kain vai nos acompanhar até sua casa, Miss Huey. –Lydia explicou a seguir, séria.

_Que bom.

E foram os três em total silêncio. Cathy encarava o kelpie, um pouco perturbada. Não entendia que roupas despojadas eram aquelas que ele usava – uma linda camisa bem cortada, azul, mas sem botões, fechada por cordões trançados folgadamente, mostrando parte de seu peito, e uma calça negra que o alongava, fazendo parecer muito mais alto ainda. Havia alguma coisa de similar com o rapaz forasteiro que a intrigava, que tantas noites viera vê-la, dizer-lhe coisas doces e olhar no fundo dos olhos.

Quando Cathy fechava as pálpebras, vinha-lhe logo a imagem do rapaz. Ele era dourado de pele e de cabelos negros, seu sorriso e sua voz eram deliciosos e aconchegantes. Por quanto tempo tinha esperado alguém como ele! E ele lhe dava tanta atenção, fazia tanta questão de estar com ela! Por que tinha sempre de deixá-la ao sair, quando na verdade ela queria ir com ele, não importando para onde… Suspirou, o coração apertado.

O kelpie ali ouvia os pensamentos de Cathy e perguntava-se como era possível que ela amasse tanto a um estranho. Não era apenas o encanto que seu irmão lançara que a motivava a agir daquela forma. Cathy estava encantada pelo rapaz antes mesmo de ele ter feito qualquer feitiço.

Sorriu, tocado, e olhou Lydia em seguida. Ela era uma garota tão linda! Nunca tinha visto uma como ela.

Chegaram então na cerca viva dos fundos da casa de Cathy.

_Bem, Senhor Kain, obrigada pela companhia. –Lydia mesurou, preocupando-se em olhá-lo nos olhos e ver que tipo de expressão ele tinha.

Os olhos de kelpie sorriram para ela, o brilho branco que iluminava debilmente o vórtice negro chispou como relâmpagos dividindo um céu de tempestade. Uma expressão tão linda, involuntariamente, Lydia sentiu-se hipnotizar.

_Poderei dormir tranqüilo agora. –ele murmurou, cavalheiro. Cathy prestou atenção em sua frase, assentiu, e abriu o portãozinho.

Lydia suspirou, esperou um pouco para segui-la, vigiando o kelpie. Mas ele não olhava nenhuma outra direção, só a de Lydia.

_Miss Huey está apaixonada por meu irmão. –ele segredou então, entrando com Lydia e fechando o portãozinho. A moça concordou. E sobre isso devia fazer alguma coisa.

_Irei resolver isso.

_Estou interessado em como o fará.

Lydia sorriu em desafio:

_Kelpie, não me provoque, certo?

Ele pareceu espantando em ouvi-la chamá-lo "Kelpie". Era difícil ver uma moça reconhecê-lo tão friamente, e era o mínimo a se esperar de uma especialista em fadas, porém, aquilo lhe foi chocante. Sorriu, largamente.

_Nos veremos em breve, Lydia. –e despediu-se.

Seu nome soava muito inquietante na boca dele. Lydia corou, contra vontade, e assistiu o kelpie mergulhar na lagoinha do jardim, num lampejo tornando-se um cavalo completamente negro.

Ao entrar e trancar a porta, subiu para encontrar Cathy, que colocava uma coberta na cama que Lydia usaria.

_Miss Huey, quero conversar com você.

_Claro.

_Descobri quem o rapaz é… porém, ele nunca mais virá à cidade.

_Nunca mais poderei vê-lo?

_Temo que não.

_O que será de mim sem ele? Miss Carlton! Não… eu… não te contei a verdade, mas… eu…

_Não, Cathy, eu sei. Não se preocupe com isso.

Cathy olhou desconsoladamente para Lydia, os olhos castanhos brilhando cheios de lágrimas. Quando Kelpie disse que ela amava seu irmão, tinha falado muito sério. Era fácil de detectar, o que Cathy sentia ia além do feitiço. O que restava era entender se o irmão de Kelpie correspondia e por que levara Helen por engano.

Nico surgiu então, sentado na janela, contornado pelo luar, e suspirou, triste pela delicadeza da situação.

_Sei como deve estar se sentindo, Cathy. Veja o que vamos fazer: preciso de dois conjuntos de rédea, assim que amanhecer o dia.

_Rédeas?

_Sim. Nós iremos buscar o rapaz que você ama.

_Mas não temos cavalos… não entendo, Miss Carlton.

_Não precisa. Confie em mim. Desse modo, vamos descansar… amanhã teremos um dia importante. –e pegando a lamparina que Cathy tinha trazido, Lydia acendeu a de seu quarto, e deu boa-noite. A mulher saiu, o olhar confuso e respiração irregular, para tentar descansar.

_Que complicação, Lydia! –Nico desceu da janela enquanto sua amiga começava a tirar o vestido.

_Nem me diga… e onde estava até agora?

_Com você, oras…

_Duvido. –Lydia o provocou, divertida. Vestiu a camisolona que trouxera e começou trançar os cabelos, olhando pela janela. Dali, via a lagoinha acertada pelo luar. A água ainda parecia mover-se com o mergulho de Kelpie.

_Aquele kelpie… vai dar muito trabalho para nós.

_Suponho… porém, preciso conversar com o irmão dele. Ele não tem agido justamente com Cathy.

_Lydia! Kelpies não são cavalheiros!

_Também achava isso, mas agora…

Nico definitivamente não gostou do que notou. Bufou.

Lydia sentou na cama e pegou o livro que havia trazido. À luz pequena da vela, foi lendo a parte sobre os cavalos d'água. Havia muitas histórias de kelpie registradas ali. Estudou-as por um longo tempo, até que chegou numa curiosa receita.

_Dê uma olhada nisso, Nico…

_Uma poção?

_A maioria dos ingredientes encontraremos aqui mesmo no jardim. É nossa única vantagem!

Nico não estava muito certo sobre o plano de Lydia. Só que não tinha muita opinião para convencê-la do contrário.

Quando Kelpie chegou ao lago, viu seu irmãozinho afoito em seu aguardo.

_Então? Conseguiu? Achou a Cathy? Trouxe-a para mim?

_Relaxe, irmãozinho… uma pergunta de cada vez! Não posso dar todas as respostas ao mesmo tempo.

_Onde ela está? –mas o jovem kelpie nada pareceu ter ouvido. Olhou os lados, procurando a mulher.

_Não veio. Não pude trazê-la. Encontrei uma Fairy Doctor.

_O quê? Não, isso não é nada bom.

_Esqueça, Cathy já suspeita de você. Por que teve de ser tão tolo? Sempre lhe disse para nunca beber a cerveja dos homens.

O jovem kelpie olhou outra direção, emburrado, ignorando a expressão debochada de repreensão que seu irmão mais velho exibia. Fora a única vez que ousara beber, e justo naquela, raptou Helen, uma garota suscetível que conseguiu levar para o fundo do lago. Porque estava perturbado pela bebida, quase matou a moça, se não fosse por seu irmão mais velho, que a protegeu e proveu para que continuasse respirando debaixo d'água.

_Você realmente gosta dessa Cathy?

E o jovem kelpie sorriu sonhadoramente. Lembrava-se muito bem do momento que a vira a primeira vez. Ela lhe sorriu brilhantemente naquela manhazinha, ao flagrá-lo saindo de seu portãozinho dos fundos, o cabelo pingando muito. Não se irritou ou se assustou, mas olhou dentro dos olhos do jovem e ofereceu ajuda. Pegou uma toalha do varal ali perto e secou-lhe o cabelo e o rosto. O jovem kelpie nunca tinha sentido nada como aquele cuidado.

_Sim, irmão. Gosto muito de Cathy.

Kelpie meneou a cabeça diante da frase do irmãozinho. De repente, sentia-se feliz em vê-lo apaixonado. E afinal, como não sentir-se assim quando algo não muito diferente despertara-se em seu próprio peito?

_Como está Helen?

_Do jeito que a deixou.

_Perfeito. Tenho um plano para amanhã. Ouça-me atentamente. Acho que nós dois poderemos encontrar a felicidade se minha idéia funcionar…

O jovem kelpie pareceu interessado, e aproximou-se mais para assimilar o que seu irmão lhe confidenciaria. Era um grande plano, um pouco arriscado, mas nunca tinha se preocupado com o perigo. Era um kelpie afinal, estava acima até de criaturas da corte de Unseelie, não tinha muitas coisas a temer. O que não queria, entretanto, era perder Cathy.

Pois ela também não teve medo. Nem quando ele atrevidamente esticou o pescoço e roubo-lhe um beijo. Aquilo tinha sido a perdição de Cathy – estava longe de ser um feitiço de kelpie, e ainda assim, a fascinou. O jovem kelpie também não conhecia feitiço mais forte do que aquele que então estava nele.

* * *

Olá!

Assisti a série "Earl and Fairy" em um fim de semana, visto ser apenas doze episódios. O anime é lindo e muito romântico, a Lydia é um doce, mas com certeza os livros devem ser melhores.

Fiz algumas pesquisas e tomei a liberdade de escrever o encontro de Lydia e Kelpie nessa fic de dois capítulos.

Eu gosto muito do Edgar, mas sinceramente, pela primeira vez na vida, preferia que a Lydia ficasse com Kelpie. Ele é lindo, fiel a ela, um cavalheiro, além de ser uma criatura mística muito interessante! Todo episódio que ele aparece é demais! ^^

E por amar tanto o Kelpie, quis escrever sobre ele e ao mesmo tempo não ferir a linha de raciocínio da série. Por isso, quem quiser saber o que acontece depois de que a Lydia e o Kelpie se encontram, assista o anime.

Se lerem, por favor, me deixem uma review! A opinião de vocês é muito importante!

Beijos!

05.03.2009


	2. Two

**02**

O amanhecer trouxe de volta os raios puros do Sol. Segundo o costume, Lydia acordou logo depois do astro sair completamente do horizonte. Pulou da cama, correu até a janela que havia esquecido aberta, e de lá admirou a linda passagem. As pradarias e pequenas colinas que se encontravam com o céu há muitas milhas de distância eram claramente visíveis mesmo daquela altura. Uma cabra pastava no jardim da casa, feliz com a fartura de flores e relva macia, os passarinhos pulavam pelos galhos mais baixos dos pés de frutinhas silvestres e roseiras, cantando alegremente.

Mesmo antes de se vestir, Lydia, pegou seu livro, e no primeiro pedaço de papel que encontrou no quarto, copiou uma lista de ingredientes.

_Nico! Nico, bom dia! –e despertou seu amigo, que feito um novelo, estava enrolado adormecido na cama.

Devagar, ele abriu os olhos, depois se sentou e passou a patinha levemente lambida pelo rosto, ajeitando seus pêlos macios.

_Olá, Lydia… –devolveu o cumprimento a seguir.

_Olhe, aqui está a lista de ingredientes para poção. Não desista até conseguir tudo. –e prendeu o papel na fita dele.

Nico brigou um pouco com a folha entre seu pescoço e a fita, como um legítimo gato, e depois leu tudo com preguiça.

_Espero que seu plano dê certo, Lydia…

_Nico! Isso não é jeito de me incentivar! –reclamou, pilhérica, e o gato bocejou.

Lydia trocou-se rapidamente, lavando o rosto, as mãos e os braços com a água presente no quarto. Colocou um vestido verde, que muito lhe realçava os olhos e cabelos, desfez a trança e calçou as botinas pretas.

Cathy já estava esperando-a para o desjejum, junto de uma leiteira fumegante, chá e pão de forma.

_Dormiu bem, Miss Carlton?

_Sim, e você?

_Não muito…

Lydia sorriu compassiva:

_Nós iremos resolver isso essa noite ainda. Depois do desjejum, precisamos ir atrás das bridas…

_Certo. O seleiro não mora longe daqui…

_E quando anoitecer, irei até o lago encontrar o rapaz.

Cathy arqueou as sobrancelhas negras.

_Como o achará?

_Tenho certeza que o encontrarei lá, Miss Huey…

A senhorita assentiu. Parecia ter envelhecido muito de um dia para o outro. Lydia sentia pena dela, certa de que o amor não era algo fácil de gerenciar.

_E eu, Miss Carlton? O que farei?

_Tenha uma brida com você, por precaução, e espere aqui. É melhor que não vá até a taverna.

Cathy ficou pensando no pedido da Fairy Doctor, sem conseguir atinar qual era o plano da adolescente. Nico tampouco tinha plena confiança no sucesso da trama de sua amiga, mesmo assim, não tinha ânimos de contestar.

Um brownie veio timidamente até a mesa, pendurou-se um pouco numa mecha de cabelos de Lydia e depois correu até um pedaço de bolo felpudo com camomila que a menina quebrou para ele. Não comeu muito, ouviu Nico chamá-lo, pedindo ajuda para ajuntar os itens da lista, e a criaturinha foi feliz trabalhar com o gato.

_Miss Carlton… o rapaz que estamos procurando… ele tem alguma ligação com o Senhor Kain, seu amigo, não é?

_Por que diz isso?

_São muito parecidos…

Lydia sorriu.

_Sim… o Senhor Kain é irmão mais velho de seu amado.

Cathy corou ao ouvir o termo, mas depois sorriu, emocionada. Lydia compartilhou da emoção, risonha.

_Precisa dar um nome para o rapaz, Miss Huey…

_Eu?

_Sim, ele aceitará qualquer um, tenho certeza.

Cathy meneou a cabeça, achando aquilo confuso. Ficou brincando com a xícara, pensando que sorte de nome escolheria, sorrindo pequeninamente, e Lydia apreciava aquela alegria sutil que observava na mulher. Ficava satisfeita por saber que era capaz de ser de ajuda em algo, por mais simples que fosse.

Depois de satisfeitas, arrumaram a louça e foram até o seleiro comprar as rédeas. Lydia decidiu que ia pagar por ambas, se fosse o caso, depois Cathy a reembolsaria.

_Miss Carlton… para que vamos usar essas rédeas afinal?

_Você saberá na hora da necessidade.

_Você não quer me assustar?

_Não, não é isso… digamos que é uma surpresa para você, Miss Huey.

As duas senhoritas riram.

_Nunca gostei muito de surpresas.

Fazia sentido, mas Lydia preferiu guardar seu comentário para si mesma.

Torcia para que a noite tivesse o mesmo luar energético da anterior.

Cathy foi até a casa dos pais explicar que não poderia ir ajudar na taverna naquela noite e que não precisavam se preocupar. Lydia foi junto conferir mais credibilidade às palavras da senhorita. Foi difícil convencer os pais de Cathy, ainda mais quando tinham tão pouco a alegar, mas Lydia conseguiu. Já que ninguém ali acreditava em fadas, jamais levariam a sério a explicação, mesmo que ela contasse tudo, inclusive que estavam lindando com kelpies.

Depois, voltaram para a casa de Cathy. Todos os ingredientes para a poção estavam esperando Lydia no quarto, enquanto Nico e o brownie dividiam alguns biscoitos que tinham ganhado no armazém. Ela ajuntou os ingredientes e desceu para a cozinha.

_Miss Huey, posso usar uma panela sua?

_Claro… O que vai fazer, Miss Carlton?

_Faz parte da surpresa.

Cathy estava começando a ficar curiosa, porém não se incomodou muito e foi cuidar de seu jardim.

Durante algum tempo, Nico ficou vendo Lydia preparar o estranho filtro. Cansando-se tempo depois, foi fazer companhia despretensiosamente para Miss Huey. Ela brincou com ele, feito visse um gato normal, e por ser bondosa, Nico não se aborreceu, mesmo que não admitisse ser tratado como um felino. Possuir aquela forma tinha suas vantagens, sempre recebia algum mimo.

Ficaram a mover-se pelo jardim até que, distraidamente, Cathy olhou a beira da lagoa, onde a terra estava bastante úmida, e distinguiu pegadas peculiares que certamente não eram de sua cabra.

_Miss Carlton, faz favor de vir ver isso aqui.

Havia um par de pegadas eqüinas bem feitas no barro, cascos selvagens que nunca foram ferrados.

Fora exatamente daquele ponto que Kelpie saltara, Lydia se lembrava bem. Abaixou-se perto das marcas, observando a profundidade, e um tanto preocupada, Cathy abaixou-se ao seu lado.

_Miss Carlton… isso é inusitado, não concorda?

_Sim. –Lydia a fitou na face, esperando ver uma reação, encontrando outra.

Miss Huey parecia ansiosa ainda, ao mesmo tempo, conformada, algo que Lydia jamais imaginou que Cathy sentisse. Julgou que aquilo era um sinal de que sua cliente não estava totalmente alheia ao que havia ali.

_Miss Huey… tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer, se me permite. –e foi dizendo, se levantando e sacudindo um pouco a saia.

_Pois não, Miss Carlton.

_Por que você foi me procurar?

_Perdão, Miss Carlton… –o embaraço de Cathy foi traidor e claro, tanto que a senhorita evitou os olhos de Lydia e levantou-se devagar, limpando as mãos no avental. –Bem, o que posso dizer…

_Pode falar, não vou caçoar… sabe que não. Você suspeitava, certo?

Deixando um sorriso embaraçado escapar-lhe, Cathy cruzou os braços, deitando os olhos sobre a lagoinha. Lydia observava tudo, concentrada, sorrindo por sua vez. Sentia-se maravilhada.

_Me lembro das histórias e quando as coisas começaram a acontecer, não resisti em deduzir. E, como poderia, se quando o vi a primeira vez, os cabelos dele estavam pingando? O Sol mal tinha se erguido, a maior parte do jardim estava coberta por sombras. Apenas… apenas um kelpie correspondia como identificação do que eu estava vendo.

_Oh, Cathy! Não sabe o quanto você é importante!

_E os acontecimentos, o sumiço de Helen, tudo depois que o conheci. Ninguém acreditaria em mim se dissesse que uma fada estava por trás de tudo… apenas você, Miss Carlton.

_Você acredita, não é mesmo, Cathy?

_Sim, Lydia, acredito sim. E não tenho nenhum medo daquele kelpie. Na verdade, sempre me aborreci ao vê-lo levar outras moças porque eu queria ser levada! Daria tudo para ser levada…

Lydia sorria comovida com lágrimas nos olhos verdes. E lembrando o que Kelpie havia dito sobre o irmão, extinguiu suas preocupações quanto à morte de Cathy – porque um kelpie apaixonado jamais mataria sua amada, tanto que nem mesmo Helen ou outras das moças atraídas por ele estava mortas.

_Cathy, com certeza seu amor e gentileza purificaram aquele kelpie. Foi por você acreditar nele que fez-lo atraído por você. Sempre pensei que os kelpies fossem cruéis em sua maioria.

_Ainda que ele provavelmente tenha se alimentado de Helen?

_Não… Helen está viva! O kelpie a tomou por você e assim, ela está viva…

_Verdade? Como… como soube disso? Não, eu já sei! Senhor Kain, certo? Sim, só podia ser ele. Ele é um kelpie realmente não é?

Lydia assentiu mostrando um sorrisinho tímido. Entretanto, Cathy assentiu, imitando a menina, mas mostrando um grande sorriso de esclarecimento.

_De fato, Miss Carlton, procurar você foi minha melhor decisão.

_Não, por favor, não é para tanto.

Cathy sorriu amavelmente, deixando Lydia sem graça. Limpando novamente a mão no avental, abraçou a menina, cheia de gratidão e amizade. Lydia correspondeu, gargalhando animadamente, começando a pensar o que fazer quanto à poção.

O elixir que ia preparar fazia com que um kelpie se tornasse homem mortal e esquecesse sua existência como cavalo aquático. Não parecia nada adequado para uma Fairy Doctor agir daquele modo – transformando uma fada em um humano, o que seria algo como um castigo para o kelpie, a não ser que ele amasse Cathy a ponto de sacrificar-se por ela. Todos esses conceitos correndo na mente da menina paralisaram-a momentaneamente.

_Lydia? Qual o problema?

_A poção.

_Poção?

_Sim, não sei se deveria fazê-la…

_Explique melhor. Que poção seria?

_Uma para fazer o kelpie humano.

Cathy ficou encarando Lydia como se estivesse com dificuldades de processar a nova informação.

_Acha que… isso seria próprio? –Lydia assim arriscou pedir opinião.

_Não posso decidir… somente o kelpie poderá.

_Como imagina que seria sua vida com o kelpie?

_Não tenho idéia…

As duas se fitaram em branco. Não haviam nunca pensado nisso, obviamente.

Por que pensar em um parceiro kelpie? Afinal, Lydia não pensava ainda nem em parceiros humanos. Tinha dezesseis anos. Segundo o que lhe era próprio, seus assuntos e tarefas estavam longe de influenciá-la a um casamento, ainda mais quando seu maior objetivo era tornar-se uma Fairy Doctor respeitada e totalmente eficiente. Com certeza isso não incluía um envolvimento com um kelpie.

Suspirando, ela voltou para cozinha e olhou o que estava fazendo. E sorrindo, livrou-se dos ingredientes e da receita começada, certa de que não seriam necessários mais. Cathy e o jovem kelpie teriam sua própria forma de conduzirem a vida.

_Ainda assim, Cathy, não estou convencida sobre esse kelpie, e o plano dessa noite não mudou.

_Entendo, Lydia. Seguiremos com ele, então.

O dia tardou em passar. Elas procuraram todas as distrações possíveis, Nico até contou-lhes uma longa história. Enfim, o relógio que chamaram de preguiçoso marcou sete horas. O céu tinha se coberto do veludo noturno, denso e intrigante.

Lydia calçou as luvas, pegou emprestado um xale de Cathy para proteger-se da friagem. Espremeu uma rédea no bolso do vestido e partiu até o lago, deixando Cathy para esperá-la em ansiedade.

Durante o trajeto, Lydia foi questionando-se sobre a eficácia e qualidade do plano. Que garantia tinha de que o kelpie apareceria? Se ele se enfurecesse, certamente a comeria. Não era imune aos poderes dele, por mais que fosse uma Fairy Doctor. Sua única vantagem era não ser boa amazona.

Seu verdadeiro propósito era proteger Miss Cathy. Imaginou que se o kelpie percebesse, não seria agressivo. Tinha que acreditar nisso para ter forças e enfrentar o kelpie. Pedia apenas para que ele não fosse tão encantador quanto o irmão mais velho.

Contudo, ainda havia diversas coisas que não entendia sobre aqueles kelpies. Por que o Kelpie não permitira que Helen fosse morta? Que tipo de idéia tinha motivado-o? Aqueles seres eram astutos, não podia deixar se enganar.

Nico nunca estivera errado em dizer que aquele era um encontro arriscado.

Alcançou o lago. Assim como desejara, a Lua estava alta no céu, toda brilhante e cheia, refletindo na água mansa. Não havia nenhum som, nem uma coruja sequer, Lydia chegou a sentir que só ela existia no mundo enquanto parada observando a beleza da paisagem.

Entretanto, não tinha tempo a perder.

_Jovem kelpie! Sou eu, Cathy! Apareça para conversarmos um instante! –clamou o mais alto que pôde, mas teve a impressão de que jamais seria ouvida de dentro do lago. –Kelpie! –chamou outra vez.

Houve um pouco de vento e repentinamente uma onda levantou-se na extremidade oposta do lago, vindo em direção de Lydia, entregando o Kelpie, o mais velho. Veio como se tivesse mansamente terminado de descer um lance de escadas, abriu seu sorriso perfeito, olhando a menina com charme.

Lydia sentiu-se ultrajada.

_Você? Oras! Você não é o jovem kelpie!

_Tampouco você é Cathy.

_Mas venho da parte dela.

_Eu venho de minha própria parte. Sabia que você viria aqui, Lydia.

_Quem lhe contou? Fadas?

_Não preciso de informantes, só de minha própria experiência.

Lydia se aborreceu. Realmente, Kelpie era bastante insolente. Ele a provocava e não desfazia a expressão charmosa de diversão, parecia gostar muito de como Lydia reagia. Apreciava porque ela tinha atitude, determinação, não baixava a guarda. Era-lhe muito melhor daquela forma. Kelpie estava exausto de garotas fáceis.

Além do mais, o que sentia por Lydia também era diferente do que já havia sonhado sentir.

_Muito bem. Vá chamar seu irmão, preciso conversar com ele.

_Não posso, ele não está.

_Foi à taverna?

_Não, à casa de Cathy.

Um golpe de surpresa engolfou Lydia.

_Não! Queria… conversar com ele antes!

_Para quê? Não acredita que meu irmão ama Miss Cathy? Minha palavra ontem não lhe foi suficiente?

_Longe disso. Apenas estou preocupada com Cathy. Não quero entregá-la para um kelpie hipócrita. Somos ensinadas a não confiar nos cavalheiros excessivamente charmosos, galanteadores e forasteiros.

_Fazem bem, porém Miss Cathy já é bem grandinha, pode se cuidar sozinha. E você, Lydia, pode?

_Não me ameace, Kelpie.

_Quem disse que estou? Você realmente não confia em mim! –pareceu aborrecido.

Lydia não entendeu o porquê daquela reação. Foi como se o desapontamento tivesse corrido pelo rosto dele modificando a expressão altiva por uma de tristeza. Suspirou, pesadamente, e meneou a cabeça. Ouviu-o voltar a dizer:

_Pensei já ter dado motivos suficientes para que você confiasse em mim. Por que meu irmão estava apaixonado, proibi-o de comer Helen, já que Cathy jamais o aceitaria se seguisse se alimentando de pessoas. Temos comido apenas animais, desde então.

_Ele concordou? –Lydia achava impossível demais para acreditar.

_Sim. Sabe que seu irmão mais velho é sensato.

_E você, o que acha?

_Bem, achava que isso era apenas bom para ele, entretanto mudei de idéia quando a conheci. Quero que goste de mim, Lydia.

Surpreendeu-lhe ainda mais a confissão. Não esperava por isso, definitivamente.

_Não acho que estou em posição de te conceder isso.

_Por favor.

_E Helen? O que farão com ela?

_Vou devolvê-la, mas você deve vir buscá-la.

_Eu? Por quê?

_Só você poderá tirá-la de mim.

_Está falando isso apenas para que eu entre na água com você.

_E se não for verdade?

_Sério, Kelpie. Não quero correr o risco.

_Devia. Sou um kelpie de princípios. Posso fazer coisas que são ruins aos seus olhos humanos, mas não costumo mentir, como você.

_Não minto!

Ele riu. Havia provocado-a somente para vê-la irritar-se. Ficava bela daquele jeito.

_Traga Helen até aqui. O que você quer em troca?

_Realmente quer negociar comigo?

_Apenas me diga.

_Quero você, Lydia, será que não vê? Estou mesmo apaixonado, venha morar comigo… seja minha esposa.

_Não! –negou-se de pronto, assustada.

_Então jamais terá Helen.

_Isso é injusto, Kelpie. Por que envolvê-la nisso?

Ele ficou pensativo. Nunca pensou que veria um ser humano preocupado com outro daquele modo, mesmo que Lydia não estivesse disposta a se sacrificar.

Ela agia assim porque não achava correto envolver Helen naquele capricho de Kelpie.

Por conseguinte, ele assentiu.

Lydia viu ali uma oportunidade imperdível e antes que Kelpie pudesse notar, lançou a rédea nele.

Um relincho alto e feroz foi ouvido e um lindo cavalo negro apareceu, debatendo-se. Com muito esforço, Lydia agarrou-se na rédea que capturava a criatura. O freio encaixou-se em sua boca magicamente, laçando-o à vontade de Lydia. Ao retornar à forma humana pouco depois, irritado e com uma expressão de dor, o freio estava pendurado no pescoço do rapaz, deixando-lhe a boca livre para a fala.

_Isso também não foi justo, Lydia!

_Você não me deixou escolha. Sinto muito, Kelpie. Agora, vamos buscar Helen.

Com o orgulho ferido, Kelpie somente pôde obedecer, visto Lydia ter a rédea em sua mão. Mergulharam no lago, curiosamente, Lydia não se sentiu molhar ou faltou-lhe ar.

Ao atingirem o fundo, caminharam um pouco.

Ela via que Kelpie sentia-se frustrado e não desejava mais conversar. A ofensa tinha sido muito profunda para que ele simplesmente desconsiderasse.

_Kelpie, eu…

_Não quero ouvir, Lydia…

_Mas, Kelpie… Por favor…

Ele meneou a cabeça, magoado.

_Me perdoe, Kelpie. –Lydia murmurou, por mais baixa que sua voz saiu, Kelpie a escutou, entretanto preferindo não se manifestar. Lydia baixou os olhos, pensativa, indecisa sobre ter agido corretamente.

Helen estava deitada numa macia cama de algas, presa num profundo coma. Lydia sorriu ao vê-la intacta e divertiu-se por notar que realmente parecia Cathy, embora mais nova.

Kelpie observava estritamente Lydia, humilhado e fascinado ao mesmo tempo. A jovenzinha sem dúvida era uma Fairy Doctor habilidosa. E muito formosa também, em sua opinião.

Lydia tocou o ombro de Helen para despertá-la. Realmente, a moça mostrou dois olhos azuis sem brilho, parados, e se sentou.

_Olá, Helen. Vim levá-la para casa.

Tomada pelos feitiços fortes, Helen apenas assentiu e pôs-se de pé. Encarou Kelpie um segundo, depois olhou para frente.

Lydia se levantou.

_O feitiço acabará ao alcançarmos a superfície. –explicou o rapaz gravemente, sem olhar Lydia diretamente.

Seguiram assim o caminho de volta.

_Obrigada por salvar Helen, Kelpie.

Ele a olhou, estranhando. Com isso, Lydia lhe sorriu carinhosa, deixando-o estonteado.

_Pode até ser que no começo disse não confiar em você. Não foi por mal que pus a rédea em você… achei que iria escapar… entretanto, acredito que posso sim confiar em você.

_Mas… não teve medo de mim?

_Apenas por um minuto…

_Que bom. Sinal de que não perdi o jeito…

Ela não resistiu ao gracejo e os dois riram juntos, trocando olhares amistosos. Ele podia ser arrogante, charmoso e um pouco malvado, todavia mesmo assim Lydia tinha apreço por Kelpie.

Começaram a emergir, Helen cambaleou um pouco e caiu na margem de areia, metade do corpo ainda dentro d'água. Lydia correu para acudi-la e Kelpie apanhou a moça nos braços, carregando-a para fora do lago, pousando-a cuidadosamente num lugar seguro.

Lydia assistiu a cena, atenciosa. Estava então completamente encharcada, os cabelos colaram em suas costas, bem como os de Helen.

_Foi aqui que também deixaram as outras moças?

_Sim. Algumas garotas simplesmente seguiram meu irmão, presas pela força do encantamento, e como não tinha interesse nelas, ele as fez desmaiar. Outras ele mesmo trouxe, de levado, só por causa de uns beijinhos.

_Oras! Que pervertidos vocês! –e esmurrou-lhe com o máximo de força que sua natureza permitia, o que não era muito, realmente.

Kelpie como sempre se divertiu com a reação dela. Era um jogo delicioso.

_Agora, diga-me uma coisa: Cathy estará mesmo segura com seu irmão?

_Quando chega o momento de um kelpie escolher sua parceira, ele promete lealdade eterna para ela. Meu irmão fez isso. Não há como ele ir contra o seu voto por colocá-la em perigo. Cuidará muito bem de Cathy.

_Isso me convence.

Kelpie sentia-se tão bem ao lado da garota. Estava feliz por tê-la escolhido. Queria ficar com ela a vida toda.

Lydia ficou encantada pela bela expressão que Kelpie fez. O luar o acertava de tal forma que o fazia ainda mais místico e atraente. Corou um pouco, levada por aquela sensação agradável de estar na companhia dele.

_Casa comigo, Lydia?

_Não, Kelpie.

_Essa resposta não vou aceitar!

_Oras, não seja teimoso! É a única que tenho!

_Se for problema de idade, eu espero.

_Isso também, claro, mas não aceito de qualquer forma. Não quero.

Frustrado, o rapaz olhou para longe dela, apoiando-se na grama com as mãos.

Lydia soltou um risinho ao vê-lo tão contrariado. Ele realmente gostava dela. De certo modo estranho, perceber isso lhe fez muito bem. Decerto aquele kelpie lhe era um bom amigo, entretanto, não queria ou podia casar-se com ele.

Os dois silenciosamente ficaram contemplando o luar e os contornos que fazia. Era muito tranqüilo onde estavam. Aprazida, Lydia suspirou, chamando a atenção de Kelpie. Colocando os lábios num ângulo brando de sorriso, levou uma mão para afagar os cabelos longos e úmidos da menina, que não se opôs.

_Vou tirar a rédea de você. –e lembrou-se minutos depois.

_Agradeço.

Um pouco encabulada, esticou os braços para alcançar a rédea e freios pendurados no pescoço dele. Os cabelos do kelpie ainda pingavam e havia uma aura gelada em torno dele. Devagar, Lydia removeu o equipamento e o colocou de lado.

_Existe muito ainda para eu aprender sobre as fadas. Isto me fascina. –confessou, empolgada, olhando nos olhos escuros dele.

_Ah é?

_Sim, aprendi muito sobre vocês kelpies hoje.

_Quem sabe você pode melhorar nossa imagem de predadores ardilosos.

_Nem pensar! As pessoas não devem chegar perto de vocês!

_Não provoque!

Riram como pessoas que se conheciam bem, embora talvez não fosse o caso.

Ele debruçou-se sobre ela, derrubando-a de surpresa. Lydia quase soltou um gritinho ao deitar.

_Lydia, eu te amo.

_Kelpie, não, por favor.

Ele piscou demoradamente. Gotas geladas caiam no rosto de Lydia.

_Quero você para mim… –ele frisou.

_Chega disso, Kelpie!

Ele meneou a cabeça. Colocando o rosto ainda mais perto do dela, se é que isso era possível, roçou seus lábios nos dela muito levemente, apenas a ponto de senti-la respirar, e depois beijou o cantinho da boca dela. Imprimiu muito sentimento no gesto, porém. Não queria ser desrespeitoso com sua amada menina, entretanto, seus instintos não se silenciariam enquanto ele não realizasse aquele rito.

Levantou-se, bagunçou a franja dela e sorriu caloroso.

Ela ficou encarando-o chocada e ofegante, sem poder acreditar no que acontecera. Corou muito e evitou os olhos carinhosos do rapaz. Era como se Kelpie fosse mesmo perfeito e irresistível, apesar de perigoso.

_Isso foi para compensar seu golpe baixo… Agora está perdoada.

Juntando forças, Lydia o olhou outra vez. Começou a levantar-se.

_Tenho de voltar agora, é tarde.

_Sim, vou te acompanhar.

_Não se incomode. –soou meio fria, tentando inutilmente repeli-lo.

_Nenhum incômodo.

Lydia procurou o xale pela margem e então saíram andando em silêncio, ela ainda sentindo-se constrangida. Devia ter dado um tapa nele, o reprovado… e mesmo assim, nada fez.

Kelpie não se preocupava com o jeito dela, distraído demais com as batidas violentas do próprio coração.

Ousou alcançar a mão dela, tateou-a um segundo, mas ela o fez soltar prontamente.

_Chega, Kelpie.

_Lydia…

_Não fale mais nada. –e bruscamente demandou. Depois, parou, lançando um fito intenso para o rapaz que trazia um punhadinho de decepção no rosto pálido. Ela suspirou, olhou para o chão um segundo e depois propôs: –Vamos fazer um acordo. Se você conseguir trazer para mim a Lua que míngua e fica cheia, prometo ser sua esposa.

_Sério?

_Sim, é sério.

_Ah, minha Lydia! Tenha certeza que lhe trarei!

Ela sorriu de sua própria esperteza e da beleza da ingenuidade de Kelpie. As fadas tinham uma visão diferente do mundo, uma bem difícil de entender às vezes, visto sermos seres humanos. Tanto que nenhuma fada desconfia que jamais consiga cumprir aquele pedido – não sabe que é impossível tirar a Lua do céu.

Chegaram à casa de Miss Huey onde tudo era silencioso.

Nico veio do interior do prédio, agitado:

_Lydia! O kelpie esteve aqui e levou Miss Huey!

_Tudo bem, Nico, já sei… Ela voltará logo.

Kelpie assentiu, olhando o gato.

_Ora essa! –mas este não achava a presença da criatura agradável.

_Boa noite, Kelpie. –Lydia desejou suavemente. A Lua lançava um raio especial para iluminar-lhe as delicadas feições.

_Boa noites, Lydia. Fique certa, logo você será minha amada mulher. –e garantindo apaixonadamente, mergulhou na lagoa com dinamicidade.

_Venha, Nico, é hora de dormirmos.

_Que papo é esse de ser mulher do Kelpie?

_Ah… calma! Pedi a ele que me trouxesse a Lua, coitado.

_Ufa! Isso! Muito bom. Que alívio! –Nico comemorou, passando a patinha na testa.

Desse modo, riram.

Tinha sido um dia bem longo. Lydia fechou toda a casa, não desejosa de surpresas desagradáveis, e foi dormir. Demorou-se, entretanto, a pegar no sono, certa que um resquício de feitiço do Kelpie a tinha acertado.

_Lydia… aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e aquele kelpie, certo?

_É, Nico. Nós ficamos amigos.

Os passarinhos começaram a cantar o novo dia, o Sol se espreguiçava sobre as charnecas verdejantes. Havia uma friagem gostosa de umidade em todo o lugar, especialmente sobre os corpos de água.

Lydia espreguiçou-se no meio dos lençóis e Nico a imitou. Era uma manhã perfeita para ficar na cama.

Alguém bateu na porta, e procurando o xale, Lydia demorou em atender.

_Bom dia, Lydia… –Cathy lhe sorriu e a menina tirou um pouco de franja do olho.

_Cathy, você está bem?

_Sim, venha, quero que conheça meu kelpie.

Lydia sorriu, e embrulhando-se melhor no xale, desceu com Cathy.

O rapaz passeava pela copa, olhando o redor com interesse, como se jamais tivesse estado num lugar como aquele.

_Aqui está, Lydia.

Ele olhou em direção da frase de sua querida. Sorriu belamente para a Fairy Doctor, mas sem a força do feitiço.

Os olhos verdes da menina caíram sobre ele, sem pretensões. Notou que ele era um pouco mais baixo que o irmão e a diferença de idade não era muito grande, tinha cabelos longos, alcançando quase o meio das costas, e estavam presos por uma fita azul, combinando com a camisa, modelo túnica. Sorria docemente e sem maldade, o que era muito agradável.

Ela devolveu a expressão alegre e mesurou delicadamente.

Curvando-se feito um cavalheiro, comentou:

_Ouvi muito ao seu respeito, Fairy Doctor. Coisas boas, tenha certeza.

_Que bom…

_Queria lhe agradecer por ter trazido minha Cathy. Sua ajuda foi muito importante.

_Oras, não, kelpie… não fiz nada. E já pensam em se casar?

_Sim, kelpie irá falar hoje com meus pais. Não quer ficar para a cerimônia?

_Ficaria, se não tivesse de ir buscar mais roupas em casa…

_Oh, é mesmo. –Cathy parecia outra pessoa. Os olhos castanhos dela brilhavam como uísque num copo transparente acertado pela luz. Sorria distraidamente, trocando olhares com o rapaz, e corando de emoção como uma adolescente. A alegria dela era o maior pagamento que Lydia já recebera por uma consulta. Isso a fazia tão plena.

_Mas por favor, me mande o convite, que virei sem falta! –e depois a ruiva pediu, compartilhando da alegria de sua cliente.

_Com certeza, Lydia.

O kelpie assistia a conversa orgulhosamente, entretanto, comunicou:

_Bem, senhoritas, tenho que ir agora. Até mais tarde. –e lançou a despedida especialmente para Cathy, provocando risinhos marotos em Lydia. E assim, ele foi caminhando para o jardim. Elas o seguiram, assistindo-o andar para dentro da lagoinha, desaparecendo aos poucos à medida que submergia.

_Cathy, ele é mesmo um sonho! –Lydia ousou elogiar, animada e emocionada ao mesmo tempo, enganchando-se na mulher.

_Ele é mesmo, não? Nunca pensei que poderia ser tão feliz… –e havia tanta leveza e sonho no modo dela confessar, que era emocionante de ver.

_Que ótimo…

As duas entreolharam-se, tranqüilas.

_E quanto você vai cobrar? –Cathy resolveu tratar dos negócios.

_Nada, Cathy. Depois de me hospedar, dividir sua comida, não precisa me pagar mais nada!

_Não, essas são obrigações de qualquer pessoa! Você fez o seu trabalho, merece receber algo, nem que uma quantia simbólica! Venha comigo.

Foram até o quarto de Cathy, e do meio dos pertences da mulher, ela tirou uma carteira grande da onde sacou algumas notas e moedas.

_Aqui, trinta Libras.

_Não precisa, Cathy. –a menina tentou resistir, mas Cathy não deu atenção.

Prepararam um desjejum simples, mas delicioso e logo em seguida Lydia se trocou, fez as malas e foi despedir-se de Cathy.

_Bem, acho que meu trabalho terminou, não é?

_Realmente… fique esperando o convite.

_Absolutamente! E qualquer necessidade que tiver, pode me chamar.

Cathy assentiu e abraçou a menina.

_Até mais, Lydia! –e disse depois, quando a menina começou a caminhar em direção do portãozinho da frente da casa.

_Até. –e virou-se para responder, logo a seguir apressando-se para o ponto de coches. Por pouco não perdeu aquele que saia às nove horas.

Ajeitando-se no interior da carruagem, Lydia soltou um suspiro e sorriu para Nico em seu colo.

_Foi um caso bem tumultuado, não? –e ele comentou.

_Como sabe? A maior parte do tempo você ficou na casa!

_Claro que não! Estava sempre com você, só que invisível.

Lydia careteou, sem acreditar nele, achando graça. Nico pareceu um pouco aborrecido por não ter sido levado a sério. Então, ela o abraçou carinhosamente, e novamente ficou contemplando a paisagem que caminhava do lado de fora do coche. Não ia muito rápida.

Choveu bem fininho durante a viagem. Lydia até cochilou. Foi Nico quem a despertou ao chegarem. A vila de Lydia permanecia a mesma. Da porta de seu estabelecimento, a estalajadeira acenou amistosa. A chuva continuava. O clima estava infinitamente agradável. Uma linda pata castanha cruzou o caminho a guiar meia dúzia de patinhos amarelos e macios que grasnavam contentes com a perspectiva de brincarem em algum tanque próximo.

Tudo estava igual na casa. As flores brilhavam na chuva. Nico parecia estar contente por voltar. Destrancando a porta da frente, entraram, limpando no capacho os pés empoeirados da trilha. Lydia desamarrou o chapéu e o deixou sobre o aparador ao lado da entrada – era um chapéu tipo _bonnet_, aba larga feita de palha com uma fita para amarrar debaixo do queixo. Descalçou as luvas, colocando-as junto do chapéu e largou a mala perto cabideiro.

Correu fazer um delicioso chá com canela e Nico a seguiu, pedindo por alguns biscoitos de nata, que segundo ele bem lembrava, estavam guardados numa lata decorada, presenteada pelo Professor Carlton. Tomaram o lanche enquanto a chuva escorria pela janela grande na copa, como uma melodia relaxante duma caixinha de música.

Lydia organizou as coisas, fez limpeza, cuidou do jardim, cozinhou, fez compras, brincou com os brownies, leu livros, e foi tomar lanche na estalagem, onde ouviu os mesmos três cavalheiros da última vez comentar sobre o milagroso retorno da mocinha afogada, Helen. Falaram qualquer coisa sobre a realização de um casamento também. Fazia duas semanas desde que Lydia voltara da cidade vizinha. Imaginou que logo receberia o convite que esperava.

Ainda ficava comovida com a alegria e sorte de Cathy. Um calor aparecia em Lydia ao pensar na felicidade que assegurou para aquela mulher tão meiga. Sentia-se contente também por ter encontrado outra pessoa que acreditava nas fadas, mesmo não podendo enxergá-las, tal qual uma Fairy Doctor.

E de vez em quando se lembrava de certo olhar escuro, com um vórtice de luz dentro que se embrenhava fundo na alma, junto de um sorriso puramente escocês, vibrante, largo e charmoso. Sorria pequenino ao pensar em Kelpie, ao ouvir mentalmente sua voz leda e galante.

No dia seguinte, chuviscava novamente. Lydia acordara com o gentil murmúrio da água caindo sobre a folhagem. Espreguiçou-se, a pesada trança caiu para suas costas. Um som peculiar lhe chamou atenção – passos. Pesados e confiantes, não podia ser Nico…

_Lydia querida… –alguém chamou atrás da porta, sua linda voz trazendo um rosto à mente da menina, que exclamou:

_Kelpie!

_Eu mesmo, meu amor. Posso entrar?

_Oh, não, Kelpie! Estou de camisola!

_Qual o problema? –ele provocou, malicioso.

_Oras! –irritou-se ela.

Ele riu deliciosamente atrás da porta. Ela maravilhou-se sobre como podia ser contagiante aquele barulho.

_O que veio fazer aqui? –e resolveu perguntar.

_Vim lhe trazer o convite para o casamento… o mais lindo já visto neste século – pelo menos, até o nosso acontecer.

Lydia ignorou toda a parte a respeito dos planos de Kelpie:

_Obrigada, Kelpie. Espere um segundo.

Levantou-se, procurou um casaco vestido e o jogou por cima da roupa, fechando-o com uma fita em torno da cinturinha. Abriu a porta. Kelpie estava pingando um pouco e tinha um envelope em mãos.

_Veja essa molhadeira! –e reclamou, ranheta.

_Desculpe, está chovendo. –maroto, justificou-se, exibindo inocência.

Riram.

_Eis, o convite.

Lydia recebeu o envelope e foi logo lendo o conteúdo. O casamento seria realizado no grande lago dali três dias.

_Pode confirmar minha presença.

_Decerto.

Fitaram-se absorventemente.

_Senti muitas saudades. –ele confessou.

_Que exagero!

_Quem ama é sem dúvida exagerado.

_Por isso, amantes morrem cedo.

Riram. Depois, evitaram o rosto um do outro. Pensaram. Nico reclamou monossilabicamente na cama. Era difícil definir se era por ciúmes de Lydia ou por desgostar de Kelpie que ele reclamava.

Lydia levou a mão hesitante ao rosto de seu amigo kelpie e alisou carinhosamente a pele macia e gelada do rapaz. Ele a abraçou, por um minuto muito longo, ambos ficaram juntos daquela forma.

Antes de ele partir, Lydia murmurou:

_Aquela vez… você falou alguma coisa sobre uma promessa de amor eterno. Como os kelpies selam essa promessa?

Segurando o queixo de Lydia, olhou-a nos preciosos orbes verdes e antes de desaparecer, deixou a frase:

_Com um beijo.

O casamento de Cathy e o jovem kelpie foi ao lado do grande lago, muito alegórico e feliz, numa manhãzinha úmida. A noiva estava muito bonita e o noivo jubilante.

Foi a última vez que Lydia e Kelpie se encontraram.

Fim

* * *

E aqui está o capítulo final dessa singela fic. Gostei muito de escrevê-la, é tão romântica, divertida e vitoriana! ^^

Quem sabe eu volte a abordar esse fandom numa nova fábula?

Um esclarecimento: quando me refiro ao kelpie mais velho, o que realmente aparece na série, uso Kelpie (inicial maiúscula) como nome próprio. Depois, uso kelpie (inicial minúscula) tanto para tratar o nome de espécie da criatura, quanto o kelpie mais novo, que não aparece na série.

Por favor, me deixem reviews! Me interessa muito saber a opinião de vocês. Me deixem recados, perguntas, críticas e elogios, que todos são bem vindos!

Beijos!

22.03.2009


End file.
